As a new display technology, transparent displays can allow viewers to see the background scene behind the display screen. This newly emerging display effect expands the scope of display applications, and can be used in various display devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, display windows, refrigerator doors, car displays, billboards, etc.
However, existing transparent display panels may lead to a visual effect of interlaced brightness during display. Especially, when the pixel density, e.g. pixels per inch (PPI), is low, the visual effect of interlaced brightness may be particularly obvious. The disclosed organic electroluminescent display panel and display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.